El despertar del Atman
by Tien
Summary: El final de 'Fool For Love' desde un punto de vista muy particular (COMPLETO)


'El despertar del Atman'  
  
  
~If you are afraid of the dark, You have never seen what the light can do~  
  
  
  
Prólogo  
  
Nuevamente un callejón oscuro fue testigo del comienzo de la batalla. Cada imagen que volvió a invadir su mente lo fue alimentando. La intensidad del baile, de las palabras mismas con las que aludió y se sintió aludido, todo hizo que recobrara su impulso, su envergadura. Más no fue hasta después de un instante de flaqueza, un momento en el que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, que volvió a surgir en toda su grandeza.  
  
  
  
Siempre supe que sería inmortal. Desde el instante en que fui forzado a esta existencia tuve la certeza de que así sería. Sin embargo, hay una gran diferencia entre saber y aceptar. Entre tener conocimiento de los hechos y estar consciente de su significado y las consecuencias que traen consigo.  
  
El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de un golpe es energizante. Puedo sentir toda esta furia corriendo por mis venas, llenándome de energía. No es algo extraño que siempre haya encontrado cierto placer en ello, después de todo, es mi naturaleza. La ira, el odio, son un festín para los sentidos, nos despiertan, nos ponen alerta.  
  
Al descender los escalones e internarme en la oscuridad de la noche, puedo percibir la textura del metal en mis manos, su frialdad, su letalidad. Factores que, aunque de algún modo externos, llegan hasta mi ser, tornando mi sed de destrucción en algo casi palpable. Mis pasos son firmes, decididos. Su rumbo, conocido, Revello Drive 1630.  
  
El camino que me separa de mi destino no es largo, menos aún si se lo compara con el que ya he recorrido, con el que me ha traído hasta aquí. Las cuadras se asemejan a los años, los barrios a las décadas, mientras camino en forma resuelta hacia el lugar que ha gobernado mi existencia en este último tiempo, y las imágenes de épocas pasadas y antiguos combates siguen asaltando mi memoria desde nuestro último encuentro detrás del 'Bronze'.  
  
Forzados a enfrentarnos por el resto de los días, hasta que uno de los dos resulte finalmente vencedor, ambos hemos tenido nuestras victorias parciales y humillantes derrotas. Pero, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?, ¿cómo distinguimos unas de otras? Muchas veces lo que creemos nos hará fuertes termina debilitándonos y otras, como hace unas horas, encontramos nueva fuerza para seguir adelante en lo que concebíamos como nuestras flaquezas, nuestras propias debilidades.  
  
El olor a cigarrillo asalta mis sentidos y me hace volver a la realidad. La percepción de este cuerpo ya no es lo que era antes, se ha desarrollado, evolucionado, hasta que este aroma conocido se vuelve intoxicante, adictivo, más que para la mayoría de los seres. A través del humo puedo ver a mi enemigo, con su resplandor único, característico, y comprendo que esta batalla será feroz, sin tregua, sin lugar a dudas la definitiva.  
  
Soy conciente de que el mayor error que he cometido a lo largo de todos estos años fue subestimar a mi oponente. Pero no pueden condenarme por ello, es un hecho completamente entendible si consideramos las cualidades que comúnmente se nos atribuyen a cada uno. Mi estirpe es la dominante, la que prevalecerá. Podrán matar a cientos, a miles de nosotros, pero seguiremos viniendo. Y lo único que necesitamos es a uno, uno solo de nuestra clase para... Una sensación de déjà vu recorre mi cuerpo mientras al admirar la pequeña silueta sentada frente a mis ojos el pensamiento vago de que por un instante creí ser ese elegido rebota por los rincones de mi mente.  
  
No puedo dejar que gane terreno, en este momento tengo la ventaja y debo procurar que las cosas sigan de ese modo. Este encuentro es demasiado importante para volver a caer en su trampa, para volver a dejarme engañar por su aparente fragilidad. Es curioso como su astucia, su destreza y su valor pueden pasar desapercibidos para muchos, y aún cuando yo los conozco bien, aún cuando con el tiempo los he memorizado hasta llegar a conocerlos como a mí mismo, también suelo caer víctima de los convencionalismos y reincidir una vez más en ese error que puede costarme la existencia.  
  
Decidido, continúo caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa, apartando con mis manos algunas de las ramas de los árboles que segundos atrás cubrían mi presencia de la Cazadora. Puedo sentir los músculos de mi cara contraerse al detenerme a tan sólo unos pasos de la diminuta figura sentada en los escalones de su propio hogar. Un simple disparo debería ser suficiente para apagar la luz cegadora. Nada más que una bala podría bastar para terminar de una vez por todas con esta lucha que me atormenta. Levanto el arma y con un sencillo movimiento la preparo para disparar.  
  
Al escuchar el sonido del arma, la Cazadora levanta la vista para mirarme. No siento como algo extraño que no se sorprenda completamente al verme, más no estoy seguro de que realmente entienda lo que está sucediendo frente a ella. Sus ojos están hinchados y las lágrimas que caen desde ellos le mojan el rostro. Las palabras que salen de su boca demuestran cierto resentimiento, pero al mirarme a los ojos, la expresión en los suyos cambia hasta diferenciarse totalmente del tono de su voz. Su semblante denota tristeza, renuncia y quizá, a pesar de sus palabras, un profundo desinterés.  
  
La influencia de mi némesis me ha hecho ir en contra de mis principios, de mi ser, me ha hecho derramar mi sangre y soportar crueles torturas por el bien de lo que he sido creado para odiar, para destruir. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que toda su angustia y sufrimiento comiencen a inundar lentamente hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Si le pregunto a la Cazadora qué le sucede, no es por un interés genuino sino con la esperanza de obtener algún agravio como respuesta, algo que me permita volver a recobrar el control que siento voy perdiendo conforme pasan los segundos.  
  
Pero la contestación que recibo de su parte, mientras desvía la vista y se abraza a sí misma por un motivo más íntimo que el simple hecho de protegerse del frío de la noche, dista de ser lo que deseaba. Dice que no quiere hablar del tema, pero eso ya no es lo importante. A estas alturas su dolor es casi tan tangible como el mío. A pesar de la luz cegadora que comienza a envolverme, puedo percibir como el arma con la que segundos antes planeaba finalizar este padecimiento baja lentamente hasta casi tocar el suelo.  
  
No es hasta que escucho mi propia voz, distante, como un eco lejano a través del resplandor, que comprendo que ahora es él quien tiene el control, que he perdido todo el poder que había ganado horas atrás con la misma rapidez con la que lo recobré. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Esas son las palabras que sellan mi derrota, y esta vez comprendo que es la final. Irónicamente, el amor de un alma humana me creó y ese mismo amor me destruirá.  
  
Intuitivamente, sentía que esta noche sería decisiva, de una u otra manera. Y si bien en lo profundo de mi ser sabía quién sería el vencedor, por el momento sólo podía concentrarme en buscar una conclusión a esa lucha constante que nos atormentaba a ambos desde hace ya más de un siglo. Porque, otra vez, el saber y el aceptar son dos entidades que poco tienen que ver la una con la otra. Ahora, al sentir este cuerpo que alguna vez fue mío sentarse junto a la Cazadora, finalmente lo acepto. Siempre supe que su llama no se apagaría, siempre supe que sus anhelos lo mantendrían vivo, siempre supe que sería inmortal.  
  
  
  
Epílogo  
  
Confinado eternamente en su celda luminosa, será su esclavo, lo alimentará y le dará el poder que necesita para continuar su camino. Ha caído víctima de lo que se supone debía doblegar, de un alma tan fuerte que ha conseguido, gracias a su indestructible afán de caminar por mundos que otros no llegan imaginar, extinguir toda su oscuridad con la fuerza invulnerable de su búsqueda de algo brillante, reluciente... efulgente. Los que le temen a la oscuridad, nunca han visto lo que la luz es capaz de hacer. 


End file.
